Don't Drown On Me (a Ben x Jeff fanfiction)
by TheShippingFanboy
Summary: A group of the Proxies live in Slendy's mansion, Ben and Jeff share a room in this household. Ben soon finds out Jeff loves him,and Slendy's a homophobe. Enough said.


Jeff's pov.

Ben has been acting weird around me all week. Being best friends we share a room in Slendy's mansion. He's been speaking little and eating even less. I'm worried about him.

At this point I'm just listening to my rap music off my phone and sitting on the should be soon. Ben wanders in and sits at the computer. He probably just go watch some gaming videos on youtube, thats what he normally does. I take out my earbuds.

"Hey, Ben? Did I do something wrong this past week? You've been avoiding me, and you aren't talking much." I said. Ben isn't that talkative to begin with, this week he's been almost silent.

"Oh...um...no. Just, maybe, one of those off weeks." He replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He normally doesn't stutter when he's certain.

"Um...uh….yeah." Ben said

But he's still so cute when he stutters, I wish I could just walk over and hug him to pieces. But I won't, he'd probably avoid me twice as much. Maybe even move out of the bro cave. Who would then fill the top bunk? Who's video game creations could I secretly destroy?

This rap music is getting old, sorry Iggy. Since me and Ben both have an iphone 5 we can listen to each others downloaded music. Ben's music is pretty cool sometimes.

He listens to Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, and others like that. It's metal I guess. Some of the titles worry me though, like Suicide Season. The whole reason Ben is… Ben is because he drowned himself.

My favorite has to be Devils Choir by BVB, just the rhythm and the lyrics fit perfectly together.

Ben finished a minecraft video and told me he was gonna take a nap before lunch. He climbs up to the top bunk and, I'm pretty sure, fell asleep quickly.

Us immortals don't need much sleep, 6 hours should do. And being immortal means I'm forever 17, and Ben is like 15-16. He doesn't remember exactly nor does he want to. He's also shorter than me. I'm one of the shorter proxies at 5' 10", Ben is 5'2".

Tonight, me and Eyeless Jack are planning on chasing the teenage mortals in the campsite a few miles from here. It's hilarious. My knife has been cleaned and is sitting on top of my dresser, ready for action.

"LUNCH IS READY." Slendy called. I stood up to wake up Ben, but he is so adorable when he sleep, and he spent all night finishing a gaming series on youtube. He deserves some extra sleep. I decided to leave him. I'll bring him food, he can eat it when he wakes up.

When I got downstairs everyone was already there. Nothing new with this scene. Sally and Jane were laughing with their gothic barbies, Hoodie and Masky were lightly arguing over something stupid, and EJ was waiting for me and Ben.

"Hey Jeff, did you lose the little guy?" EJ said shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Nah, he's sleeping. He pulled another all nighter" I said as I sat in my chair and grabbed a slice.

"Oh, I see, can't beat internet. So you ready for tonight?" EJ asked.

"Hell yeah!" I replied.

Just then Slendy walked in with another pizza. It takes like 5 pizzas to feed a house of immortals, most of them being teenagers.

"What are you doing?" Slendy asked. You see, Slendy is kinda like our dad. He makes the rules, does house work, stuff like that.

"You know, just going down to the campsite to spook some kids." EJ said.

"Ok, be careful out there. The ranger got a new dog. A track hound" Slendy told us.

"We aren't scared of no dog." EJ replied.

"Still the dog could track us if it got our scent, that's what it's breed for." I added in.

"Jack is right, we don't want anyone to be lead here." Slendy said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Smile dog came to my side and started begging for food. He must've heard me say dog. I was also the only one to feed him table scraps. I ripped of a part of my pizza and tossed it on the floor to him.

"Jeff, are you giving the dog table food again." Slendy asked from the kitchen.

"Um, no." I said.

"Yes he did! He's lying! I saw him feed Smiley!" Sally told Slendy. Typical little girl, tattle telling and such.

"It's not like it's gonna kill him, he's not a mortal dog." I replied in my defence.

"Still, Jeff, he's a dog. He eats dog food." Slendy scolded me.

At this point you may be wondering how we get our food. You see Hoodie is really good at breaking into places, so he goes and gets enough food to last us a couple weeks.

Smile Dog gobbled up the pizza and was now laying next to my leg, his fluffy huskie tail moving back and forth.

"What you thinking about Jeff?" Jane asked. "I hope it's me." Jane is the most annoying person, especially when it comes to crushes.

"For the last time Jane, I'm not into you!" I said. "I'm not even into girls on that matter."

That last part slipped out. Now everyone was staring at me in shock. Except Slendy, he looked angry, like really angry. Now everyone knows I'm gay, great. Now what kind of drama is going to happen?

"Jeff, kitchen, now." He said through gritted teeth. I mean if he has teeth, sounds like it.

I stood up, Smile me a worried look. Of course he didn't exactly know what was going on, still I told him I was going to be ok. I slowly entered the kitchen.

Once no one could see us, Slendy slapped me hard and full on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked, rage in my tone.

"Jeff, you are disgusting! God said Adam and Eve! Eve, not Steve!" Slendy yelled at me, slapping my cheek again.

"Well didn't God create all men equal? That doesn't mean homophobes come and slap us around and tell us what to do!" I screamed.

"He expected them all to act equal, too. You, Jeff, aren't acting like a normal man!" He said.

"Well I'm not normal! In fact no one here is normal! We're all a bunch of undead creeps!" I Shouted in his face.

"At least no one else here is gay! You faggot!" He spit back.

"How would you know? Do you listen to every little conversation in this house? That's impossible." I said.

"Shut up Jeff, you don't know anything! Stupid confused teenager." Slendy said slapping me again.

"So I'm gonna remain a teenager all my life, does that mean I'm gonna remain stupid and confused too?" I yelled back.

"Not if I can help it. I think Ben's awake, bring him some food, faggot, and get out of my sight!" He said shoving me out of the kitchen.

Only Smile Dog remained in the dining room, licking up pizza crumbs. They must've got uncomfortable with the fight. I grabbed a coke and a piece of pizza for Ben. I crossed the living room. Mostly everyone was watching TV on our large flat screen and awkwardly glancing at me. Of course I didn't care, I just wanted to leave Slendy.

EJ was standing in front of the stairs, his back against the wall. I guess he's waiting for me.

"Woah, dude! He hit you that hard?" EJ asked looking at my cheek when I stood next to him.

"Yeah." I said, I needed to get this to Ben before Slendy gets mad and EJ isn't helping.

"And this is all over liking guys? I didn't know Slender was a homophobe." EJ said.

"Yeah." That was all I could say.

"Do you think he would let you go out tonight?" EJ asked, kinda upset. I doubted it.

"JEFF YOU STAY HERE TONIGHT." Slendy yelled from the dining room. I guess he does hear every conversation.

"That sucks." EJ pouted.

"Yeah. I need to get his too Ben, so I'll talk to you later." I said in a hurry.

"K dude" That was all I heard from EJ.

I got to our door and heard Ben mumbling, something he did when playing video games. I started walking into the room.

"Hey, Ben. I brought ya…." Thats when I froze.

In the center of the room was the little elf looking up with crimson eyes and my knife against his wrist about to make a second cut.

Ben's Pov.

"Here we go." I told myself. "I can just leave this world of hurt, now I won't have to worry about him never loving me back."

Ever since Jeff accidentally called me cute and then said "I mean, no homo bro, I don't mean it like that." I felt I lost all hope.

I reached and grabbed Jeff's knife off his dresser. I hate to make it bloody after he spent all that time cleaning it. But it won't matter when I'm gone. I stood in the center of the room and made the first cut. Red, along with the black of my ears stained the carpet in front of me.

"Time for number two." I told myself, sucking in another breath and putting the blade to my skin.

Then Jeff came in with pizza and a coke.

"Hey, Ben. I brought ya…" He stopped mid sentence and stared at my tear stained face. In this short minute I noticed that Jeff got slapped by Slendy. It felt like an hour before either of us moved.

"Ben…" he said, moving slowly towards me.

I broke, I dropped the knife and brought my hands to cover my face, along with my bleeding wrist. I started to cry really hard. Black streamed down my arms and onto the floor.

Jeff wrapped his arms around me and brought me to sit on his bed. He held me against his chest until I stopped crying. I probably forever stained his favorite sweatshirt. Maybe not, he's gotten murder of of his shirt before, this can't be much different.

"Ben…" He said in a soft tone. "Are you going to tell me why you did that?"

I didn't move. By now my arm stopped bleeding. But I didn't want to tell him. He'd hate me for eternity.

"Why Ben? Why do this?" He asked, gesturing at the blood and tear stain on the floor.

"I…" What if he rejected me? What if he hated me? "I...I love you, Jeff."

"What?" He exclaimed. His face clearly confused.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." I said standing up, tears starting again. Why would he?

"No, Ben, no. Truth is, I understand all too well. I love you too, Ben." He said with a small smile on his face. "That's why Slendy slapped me, he's a big homophobe."

"Really?" I didn't believe it, still I turned to face him, there was hope. And how could Slendy be homophobe? Slendy doesn't even have a distinct gender of his own.

"Yup." Jeff said as he came over, grabbing my waist a pulling me into a hug. He took my Link hat off and rubbed his cheek into my blonde hair.

"You know you should really eat something Ben." He said in a loving tone.

"Yeah, oops, sorry." I said.

"Don't apologize, it's just food." Jeff said sweetly.

He let go of me and grabbed the slice of pizza and coke off the dresser. He went to sit on the bed. I sat next to him as he handed me the pizza. I didn't realize how hungry I was, the pizza was gone in seconds.

[Time Warp]

After diner Jeff went to hang with EJ, because Jeff wasn't aloud to leave the house. The two just went to go drink in the basement, there's a bar, a pool table and darts down there. Slendy doesn't mind the drinking as long as they don't lose it. I decided to stay in my room, they invited me, but I'm not into drinking.

I grabbed my Nintendo DS and started playing Pokemon White. I was sitting on Jeffs bed, it smelled like him. He smells like Mountain Dew, in case you were wondering. It was poorly made, but I didn't care. It's warm too, right next to the heat vent.

I got board of Pokemon quickly, I already had all the gym badges. I went to watch Skydoesminecraft on youtube. Just before I finished a parkour video Jeff came bursting through the door slightly drunk. It's only been a little over an hour.

"Hey babe!" He said flopping onto his bed. "Come over here!"

I did what I was told, I also gave him some water and told him to drink it, should help with the drunkness. When he was finished he dropped the empty water bottle on the floor.

"Hey, Ben, I'm feeling really good right now." He lifted me up on top of him. Now straddling him, his hands are on my ass. And yes, he was hard.

I wanted this for a while, but not now, I wasn't ready yet. I tried to wiggle off but ended up grinding on him.

"Didn't think you'd be so anxious, Ben." Jeff said smirking.

"Jeff! Shut up! You're drunk!" I told him.

"Aww come on, you know you want me." Jeff said.

"No, Jeff, we need to go to bed, now." I growled.

"Ok, we'll do this another time, but you're sleeping with me Benny-Boo." He said, flipping me to his side.

"Fine. Did you just give me a pet name?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said, falling asleep.

I cuddled up next to him, I was enjoying this. Even if he was drunk, I felt safe. I then fell asleep in the most happy place on Earth. No worries here. Goodnight babe.

**A.N. This story is to be continued. This is also my first story so some feedback would be nice. There is to be future smut ;) Thank You! **


End file.
